Melted Hell
by lusifergirl45
Summary: Ivy has a complicated past and parents that will come to shock. She quickly befriends the trio when she transfers from Durmstrang to Hogwarts. However despite the age difference, she becomes best friends with Fred and George. Ginny and OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I hope you enjoy this. The is dedicated to a very good friend to me, Tarie. Love you3 **

"Her name is Ivy"

"I heard she already knows advanced magic."

"Her hair is so long!"

"I heard she has a nose ring!"

"She's weird."

"I heard she's going to be in Slytherin."

The whispers follow me around school. Its my first time here, even though I'll be picking up as a fourth year. I'm 14, my name is Ivy, and everyone is both curious and terrified of me. We moved from Finland to England for my parent's jobs. My parents are not married, I was merely a mistake after a drunken evening durin their teenage years. Dad and Mum are both aurors, and while they aren't married, they are best friends and have houses next door to each other.

"Sorting will begin momentarily!" Professor McGonogal announces. I wait with the 11 year old first years and while it is uncomfortable, I know that within minutes I'll be in my own house with others my age. Dad was in Gryffindor, Mum was in Hufflepuff.

"Jackson Anders!" A small boy with blond hair and tan skin jumps up onto the stool, closing is eyes and grasping on to the bottom of the seat.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat yells. I smile as he jumps up and runs over to his cheering table and high fives another boy who appears to be his brother. The list continues until I am about to be called, and I prepare by getting to the front of the crowd.

"Ivy N. Lupin!" I walk up to the stool and watch as a dark haired boy shuffles around to look at me, scrunching his eyes. I sit on the bench, and the hat is placed on my head.

"Ahhh, some Hufflepuff in your blood eh? And some Gryffindor. Snarky, but I also see bravery, and definitely loyalty. Hmmm….I'd say, GRYFFINDOR!" I stand, and make my way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Come sit with us!" A red headed boy yells. I look and find 3 other red headed children near by, all siblings I presume.

"Hello" I say.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." A girl with puffy brown hair extends her hand across the table.

"Ivy" I reach back across the table and shake her hand politely.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." The red headed kid says.

"I take it the twins and that girl are your siblings?" I laugh when Ron grimaces.

"Hey, Ivy." Harry says.

"Dad didn't tell you?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"Wait…what?" Hermione asks.

"Sorry, you guys know my dad, right? Professor Lupin?"

"Yes, but-"

"Harry was hanging out with Sirius one day and Dad and I stopped over. Have you met Mum at all yet?" I ask Harry.

"I believe I have not."

"She's where I get my dreaded middle name. The awful part is, she hates it as well, so I'm lost behind her reasoning to hand it down to me."

"So your Dad is Professor Lupin, and your Mum is who?" Hermione asks. I chuckle.

'My mum's name is Nympadora Tonks, but she just goes by Tonks. She is an auror, and a mighty good one I may add. Shes a metamaphmagus so that is helpful to her."

"You are as well, aren't you?" I hear a snearing voice behind me and turn.

"Ahh, Draco, what an…ever so unpleasant surprise." I smile at my ex-cousin. "And yes, I am as well." I then change my eye color to a vibrant red as I stare into his eyes. He turns on his heels and walks away. I laugh and Dumbledore makes his speech. The food arrives and everyone piles up. I looked over to find the Weasley girl watching me. I smiled at her and she quickly looked down, blushing.

*Later*

We got to the common room in the Gryffindor tower soon after we finished eating. The castle was beautiful, made out of stone. The Gryffindor tower was no less amazing, homey and welcome. The common room has tables and chairs for studying, two couches, a few plush chairs, a fire place, and windows that looked over different sections of the school. The staircase lead up to the different dorms, which from what I gathered are mainly for sleeping. Because of the odd numbers, the third year girls were split up so that one girl actually got her own room. The room was the same, large and fit up to 7 girls, but this was the only room for her. All other rooms were filled to a crushing capacity, and so now that I'm here, I'll share it with her.

I sat in the common room with everyone else as they asked me questions about Durmstrang.

"What was it like?" Ron asked.

"Cold." I smiled. "We were stationed there so that my Mum could keep an eye on Karkarov and dad took a job teaching, also to watch. He's a known ex-Death Eater. Last year I studied at Durmstrang while Dad was here so that Mum could finish up her station, do the paper work, and train the next person. So while, yes I did go there, I'm not like…dark. It was cold, and felt like it, the building itself, would kick me out." I shiver. "How ever, I was very good friends with a certain Viktor Krum." I waggled my eye brows. Ron's jaw dropped, along with many of the other boys.

"What were the uniforms?" One of the girls asked.

"The boys wore dark brown or red pants and red or brown jackets with a white, brown or red thermal shirt underneath. The cloaks were red. The girls wore either brown pants, brown skirt, red skirt, or brown or red dress. The shirt is a thermal, either red or white, or brown. Jacket is either brown or red. We had fur hats too, both brown and red. They kept us warm and in school colors." I laughed.

"Are the boys cute?" A girl named Lavender Brown asked.

"Some of them I guess." I shrugged, glancing at Ginny quickly.

"Are the girls pretty?"

"Very. Many of them are from Finland, Denmark, those areas. They have fair skin, light hair, and blue eyes." I say. "Some though were from Bulgaria, Russia, those areas. They had darker hair and eyes, and more of an olive tone in their skin. But it's cold, so every girl has long hair."

"Are the classes any different?"

"Different names maybe, not necessarily different subject matter." I shrugged again.

"Where were you born?" I froze at this.

"I'm not quite sure." I whispered. It's silent.

"Well, I'd say lets take this time to go to bed, it's pretty late." Hermione said. Fred and George fake yawned and I went off to shower. When I got back to my room I found out my roommate was Ginny Weasley. I blushed as I walked by her.

"Which bed is yours?" I ask her. She points.

"Because there's only two of us, our beds are bigger. They magically grow the more space they have." I nodded to see she was right, there was a queen sized bed waiting for me. I sighed at flopped onto my bed.

"So, how do you like it here? Better than Durmstrang?" I thought of my ex, and how bad of a break up it was.

"Its nicer here and its definitely better than Durmstrang." I roll my eyes. Ginny notices.

"Why's that?" She cocks her head to look at me.

"I don't have to get up and see my ex every morning for the next 3 years." I sigh.

"How long did you two date?"

"Two and a half years. She cheated on me with my best friend."

"I'm sorry. That must be- wait she?" Ginny sat upright, a small smile danced on her face before she could suppress it.

"Um…yea…" I held my breath and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Oh…." She trails off.

"I'm sorry, you probably hate me now. I can switch rooms if you want."

"No! It's fine, don't worry about it."


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter is written in a different point of view than the first, I didn't notice until I was done, so sorry for that! Again, this is dedicated to my amazing Tare-bear, who enjoys my non-kiddie pool-esque writing. There is some romantic action during this chapter so beware, and in my version, gay is 100% okay in the wizarding world. I do not own Harry Potter, only my original character/s. **

The next few weeks were busy- filled with school work and sleeping. Ivy felt herself losing weight because she had taken up the habit of doing homework at meal times instead of eating. However, this particular dinner she was taken aback. Dumbledore had a special announcement.

"I wonder what's going on." Ron whispered to Harry. Harry's response was merely to shrug, and Fred and George started firing off with various ideas of what it's for.

"Maybe veela came to take over our school." George guessed his eyes wide.

"Maybe they decided we can use magic at 16 instead of 17." Fred tried. They kept guessing until Dumbledore told them.

"We will be hosting the Triwizard tournament. This means that our friends from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be joining us here for the year. The tournament is set into three tasks and the winner wins 10,000 Galleons and pride for their school. One student from each school will be picked to compete, and as to the ministry's wishes, no student under the age of 17 may enter." Whispers had started as soon as he finished. While most were excited, Ivy felt herself become worried something bad was going to happen.

"Ivy, are you alright?" Ginny asked. Ivy's head snapped up as she looked at Ginny, a slight blush creeping up onto her cheeks from her neck.

"Yea, I'm fine." Ivy lied easily. She thought Ginny bought it, until a spark worry flashed through Ginny's eyes.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore bellowed. "The students from both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving at any minute. Please, be welcoming to our new friends." As he finished, the girls from Beauxbatons arrived, putting on a fancy display. Next came the Durmstrang students, who used intimidation as their display. Suddenly Ivy looked up and before she knew it, she was up out of her seat and running towards the face she just saw. Her best friend since her first year. Alec Krum, Viktor's younger brother.

"ALEC!" she shouted before she launched herself at him. He laughed, catching her and spinning her around. He squeezed her close once more before letting her go and evaluating her new look.

"You look dashing, as always. How is Hogwarts treating you?" Alec asked her.

"Much better than Durmstrang, I expect." She replied. There was a breathy sound to her words, as she had tried adding a laugh that failed to be produced.

"I am not surprised in the slightest." Alec grinned.

"I should get back, but I'll see you around!" Ivy hugged Alec once more and skipped cheerfully back to her table.

After dinner she took her stuff back to the common room and finished her homework faster than she expected. She had flown through the History of Magic concept they had been working on.

Ivy had packed her stuff up and turned to go to her room when she heard Ginny yell for her to wait up. Ivy stopped in her tracks and waited as Ginny appeared breathless next to her.

"What's up?" Ivy asked.

"Why on earth would something have to be up for me to want to hang out with my new friend?" Ginny pretends to be offended, placing her hand over her mouth that was now shaped as an 'o'.

"You yelled my name and then ran over here…if you really didn't want anything; I was going to go up to our room. So excuse me." Ivy pushed past Ginny and while Ginny was surprised, she wasn't about to let it stop her. She took off jogging again and finally caught up to Ivy about 3.49 seconds before she opened the dorm room door that they had charmed to need a password.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Ginny panted. Ivy set her full bag down next to her bed on the floor, so that it leaned next back onto the nightstand.

"Alright. Go ahead. Talk." Ivy said. She was exhausted. Ginny watched as Ivy took her wand- 10 and a quarter inches, dragon heartstring core, holly, moderate flexibility- out of her boot and placed it onto the nightstand.

"You know the Durmstrang?" Ginny asked nervously. It was not what she really wanted to know about.

"Yeah, of course. I practically grew up with them." Ivy turned around, kicking off her boots and putting them against the wall. She grabbed pink pajama bottoms from the dresser and a black tank top. Ginny couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you went to Durmstrang." Ginny lied smoothly. Ivy took off her robe and hung it up.

"Three years." Ivy took off her vest and tie, hanging those up next to the robe. She unbuttoned her white blouse and put this one in a laundry pile. She was standing in no shirt except her bra, and while Ivy felt no embarrassment, Ginny blushed when she realized she _liked_ Ivy with a lack of clothing. Ivy either didn't notice this or didn't say anything. She stripped off her black leggings and skirt, swapping them out for the pink pajama bottoms. She turned and grabbed something quick from the dresser, so fast all Ginny saw was a flash of red and then Ivy's back again. Ginny watched with awe as Ivy changed out of the normal bra and into the sports bra she had grabbed. Ginny had to hold herself back from stepping forward and caressing Ivy's hips, tracing the intent from her spine down her back. She clenched her fists in hope that it may help.

Ivy slipped the black tank top on as she turned towards Ginny, pulling the hair out from under the shirt.

"You alright?" Ivy asked, her left eyebrow rising.

"Yes." Ginny said between clenched teeth. Ivy looked down to see the clenched fists and both her eyebrows furrowed towards each other, perfectly in sync.

"No your not. Come sit down." Ivy patted the spot on her bed next to her as she sat down. Ginny hesitated before climbing up next to Ivy, tucking her knees to her chest.

"Murphamufflakeaidfketwo." Ginny said. She had dropped her head to her knees, tucking her chin to her chest. Ivy laughed.

"What? I didn't understand a thing you just said." Ivy let a smirk dance across her face briefly.

"I'm having relationship issues." Ginny said. While the words came out rushed, Ivy could at least understand what she said this time.

"Like what?" Ivy asked, scooching herself so that her back was against the wall as her legs crossed into Indian position.

"Like I keep getting asked out by people, but not the one I like." Ginny trailed off. She and Ivy had spent a lot of time together lately and had really gotten to know each other.

"Who's asked you out? No, scratch that. Who do you like?" Ivy asked, expecting her to say Dean or Harry, not a certain three letter pronoun pertaining to herself.

"I...I like..." Ginny took in a deep breath, during which Ivy noticed again how beautiful Ginny was, how shiny and soft her long locks of hair were, how kind and intelligent she was. Meanwhile, Ginny was focusing on the strange shade of Ivy's green eyes, which resembled the ivy plant's rich green hue, her tan, olive toned skin, her long, golden blonde hair that fell in waves(at least for now).

"I like you." Ginny whispered, keeping eye contact with Ivy. Ginny held her breath and butterflies had a raging party in her stomach.

"Ginny…" Ivy trailed off. Ginny felt a twisting in her stomach as tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

"Ginny," Ivy tried again. "Ginny I've liked you from the moment I saw you, I felt it in my gut it was right." She whispered. Ginny's eyes had filled with tears by now, and as the tears fell she knew that now, they represented happiness. Ivy didn't hesitate before she wiped away the tears, but she after she bit her lip nervously. Ginny laughed, wiping her eyes again.

"I think deep down I kind of knew I liked you, but I didn't know what to think or do…so now wha-" Ginny didn't even finish her sentence before Ivy leaned forward and gently kissed Ginny, her hand cupping her cheek. They pulled away and Ivy made sure the door was closed, which it was.

"Why'd you stop?" Ginny asked, opening her eyes. Ivy laughed.

"Is this what you really want? Us to…date?" Ivy asked. "What would your parent's say?" Ivy's eyebrows rose.

"I don't think they'd mind. It's pretty well excepted in today's wizarding world." Ginny shrugged. Ivy shook her head and laughed, leaning back against the headboard of her bed.

Ginny sighed and Ivy couldn't help it, she leaned forward and kissed her again, rougher than before, but also shorter. They pulled away and Ginny got changed as Ivy turned and put on shoes. A knock came to the door suddenly and Hermione called out to tell them to come to the common room.

"Well be there as soon as we finish changing!" Ginny said. Ivy turned and smirked at her.

"Should we tell people?" Ginny asked.

"Not yet." Ivy said. She kissed Ginny once more before they left for the common room.

"What's up?" Ivy asked.

"We were about to play a tournament of Exploding Snap." Hermione said. I laughed and both Hermione and Ginny turned to look at her quizzically.

"It's 10 O'clock on a Thursday night and you want to have an Exploding Snap tournament?" Ivy stifles a laugh. "Harry and Ron are still doing homework, Fred and George are planning god knows what, and everyone who is still awake is doing homework. Its not really possible to do that. Plus, I was about to go to bed." Ivy laughed lightly, but not rudely. Hermione sighed and walked up to the dorms with the two girls, who kept exchanging looks.

"Night Hermione." Ginny and Ivy said as they went to their room. They closed the door and kissed briefly before falling into bed. Ginny fell asleep happy with a smile on her face while Ivy tossed and turned with visions and flashes of nightmares.


End file.
